


Act Four, Scene Fourteen

by HelloFanpeoples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloFanpeoples/pseuds/HelloFanpeoples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where the Harry Potter series can have openly queer characters, Scorpius Malfoy decides to be dreadless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Four, Scene Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I just finished Cursed Child. While the whole thing was a hideous mess, I just. Scorpius, bless his heart, is not a heterosexual. And even though his blubbering over Rose was cute at the start, he blubbers over...everyone. So I'm just gonna try to fix the most fixable of the many, MANY issues. Is it presumptuous to assume I can write this second-to-last scene better than JKR? Yes. Am I gonna do it anyway? 
> 
> On a scale from yes to no,
> 
> Yes.

_ALBUS sits alone in a Hogwarts classroom. He is running his fingers over the Slytherin crest on his robes, lost in thought. SCORPIUS enters, obviously rattled._

SCORPIUS: So, you know what I was saying about being fearless and all that? Well, I am. Don't be doubting that.

ALBUS: I wasn't.

SCORPIUS: Malfoy the Unanxious. No, Scorpius the Dreadless was probably better. Anyway. I was...I decided to be unanxious. And...I...

ALBUS: If this is about you asking Polly Chapman out in this reality too, I absolutely do not give my blessing.

SCORPIUS: Technically, she asked me out. That doesn't really count. Besides, I was significantly more popular there.

ALBUS: Right. Well, what is it?

SCORPIUS: I was wondering if maybe-

_ROSE enters. She looks at them, amused._

What?

ROSE: Nothing, nothing. Just, you know, if I’m going to be prefect, I’ll have to get usedto breaking up couples in otherwise empty classrooms.

ALBUS: What?

SCORPIUS _(pointedly)_ : Bye, Rose.

_She smirks and leaves._

ALBUS: Is this about her? I’d advise you against asking that one out as well. She still hates you.

SCORPIUS: We’re working on it! Anyway, no. I was...do you maybe wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?

ALBUS: Burnt my permission slip. Last-year me was an arse.

SCORPIUS: If it’s any consolation, you’re still an arse.

ALBUS: Thanks.

_ALBUS eventually picks up on SCORPIUS’s meaning_

When you said with, did you mean–

SCORPIUS: No! I mean, not necessarily, but well, yeah. I guess I did mean it that way. But of course it doesn’t have to be. If you don’t want to. Because you’re my best friend. And that’s definitely the most important. And–

ALBUS: Yes.

SCORPIUS: What?

ALBUS: Yes, I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you. Together. Also, shut up.

SCORPIUS: Oh. Okay. Cool. “Wizzo”.

_They laugh._

You wanna go watch the end of that Quidditch match? Heard it’s supposed to be a good one.

ALBUS: Are you kidding? Quidditch?

SCORPIUS: Hey, I’m being unanxious. Might even go out for the team next year.

ALBUS: You’re such a geek. A very dreadless geek.

SCORPIUS: Is that a yes?

ALBUS: No, my dad wants to take me on some sentimental walk or such nonsense. Took time off work and everything. I’ll see you later though.

SCORPIUS: Yeah. Hey, get that Hogsmeade slip signed for me.

_SCORPIUS reaches in and hugs ALBUS._

ALBUS: What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.

SCORPIUS: I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us.

ALBUS: Better ask Rose if it’s the right thing to do.

SCORPIUS: Ha! Yeah, right.

_ALBUS lets go, hesitates, then kisses SCORPIUS on the cheek._

ALBUS: I’ll see you at dinner.

_He leaves. Scorpius watches, smiling._

SCORPIUS: There’s that kiss. Took long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. You don't have to read the rest of this note unless you're similarly unimpressed by the shoddy time travel in Cursed Child.
> 
> it'll be short i swear.
> 
> UH, THAT'S NOT HOW TIME TRAVEL WORKS. DID YOU READ PoA, MADAME ROWLING? (yes i know she freakin wrote it shhhh) YOU CAN'T AFFECT THE PAST BECAUSE IT'S IN THE PAST. IT HAS HAPPENED. IT CAN'T BE CHANGED. BUCKBEAK WASN'T DEAD AND THEN UN-DEAD, HE NEVER DIED. THEY ONLY THOUGHT HE DIED. YOU CAN'T UN-DEAD SOMEONE. THIS WHOLE BOOK IS TIME TRAVEL BULLSHIT AND I HONESTLY THOUGH JKR WAS ONE OF THE FEW WRITERS WHO REALLY GOT THE CONCEPT WELL? AND NOW THIS SHIT. UGH. SEE TUMBLR FOR MORE, PROBABLY. I'M HELLOFANPEOPLES. AS USUAL.


End file.
